hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Atlantic hurricane season (Steve's new version - 2014 edition!)
The 2016 Atlantic hurricane season was an above average season with 16 depressions of which 14 became named storms, 7 strengthened to hurricanes and 3 became major hurricanes. The season began on June 1, 2016, and it ended on November 30, 2016, dates of which conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. However, Alex formed on May 28 near the Bahamas, exceeding the season's early bound by a few days. The 2016 season featured a large number of interesting storms, but one of the storms, Fiona, was a very destructive Category 5 that was similar to Katrina in 2005 in terms of strength and location, but was less destructive than Katrina because the citizens of Louisiana were more prepared. Another notable storm, Danielle, strengthened to C2 strength before striking the U.S. east coast. Later on in the season, major hurricanes Ian and Julia raged in the open Atlantic, Karl struck Central America and caused destruction there, and Lisa was another notable storm that struck the Greater Antilles, particularly Haiti. Overall, this was a slightly above average season, with plenty of destruction caused due to the above mentioned storms. This season's activity was affected by a forming weak La Nina which increased tropical cyclone activity throughout the basin, and this season had similar activity to last year except that most of the activity occurred post-August unlike 2015, which exploded earlier in August. Pre-season forecasts called for around 15 named storms forming, with a near-average amount of hurricanes and major hurricanes. These forecasts were very close to accurately predicting the amount this season. However, the first pre-season forecasts released in late 2015-early 2016 were very optimistic on the amount of storms that might form this season, due to the La Nina predicted to be much stronger by the start of the season than it really was. This La Nina would remain weak through the end of 2016 before significantly strengthening in 2017, resulting in a record breaking season happening that year. Seasonal Forecasts Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:650 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph_ id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_195-229_mph_ id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7_=_230-299_mph_ id:C8 value:rgb(0.80,0.05,1) legend:Category_8_=_300-349_mph_ id:C9 value:rgb(0.30,0.05,1) legend:Category_9_=_350-399_mph_ id:C10 value:rgb(0.01,0.30,0.90) legend:Category_10_=_400-499_mph_ id:HYC value:rgb(0.01,0.40,0.10) legend:Hypercane_=_500-999_mph_ id:MEC value:rgb(0.70,0.40,0.10) legend:Megacane_=_1000-9999_mph_ id:INFA value:rgb(1,0,0) legend:Infinite_Storm_=_10000-49999_mph_ id:MBH value:rgb(0,0,0) legend:Mini-Black_Hole_=_≥50,000_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/05/2016 till:31/05/2016 color:TS text:Alex from:03/07/2016 till:07/07/2016 color:C1 text:Bonnie from:12/07/2016 till:16/07/2016 color:TS text:Colin from:10/08/2016 till:17/08/2016 color:C2 text:Danielle from:16/08/2016 till:18/08/2016 color:TS text:Earl from:02/09/2016 till:18/09/2016 color:C5 text:Fiona from:06/09/2016 till:08/09/2016 color:TS text:Gaston from:10/09/2016 till:11/09/2016 color:TD text:Eight from:17/09/2016 till:19/09/2016 color:TS text:Hermine from:21/09/2016 till:28/09/2016 color:C3 text:Ian from:29/09/2016 till:06/10/2016 color:C4 text:Julia from:02/10/2016 till:06/10/2016 color:C2 text:Karl barset:break from:10/10/2016 till:11/10/2016 color:TD text:Thirteen from:21/10/2016 till:26/10/2016 color:C2 text:Lisa from:14/11/2016 till:17/11/2016 color:TS text:Matthew from:15/11/2016 till:18/11/2016 color:TS text:Nicole bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November Storms Tropical Storm Alex An area of disturbed weather formed near the Bahamas on May 26. The NHC monitored it for gradual development, and it was officially declared a subtropical depression on May 28, a few days before the official start of the season, after gathering enough organization. Twelve hours later, the depression strengthened to a subtropical storm and was named Alex. Alex moved northwestward away from the Bahamas while becoming fully tropical, and strengthened to its peak of 65 mph and 993 mbars. On May 30, Alex made landfall near the Georgia-South Carolina border, and weakened over land before dissipating on May 31 over Georgia. This storm resulted in a total of $245 million worth in damage, and it also caused 3 deaths. Hurricane Bonnie A tropical wave rushed off the coast of Africa on June 30. As it gradually developed, the NHC monitored it, and on July 3, the NHC declared the formation of TD 2. Soon afterwards, the tropical depression strengthened to a tropical storm and earned the name Bonnie. Bonnie moved quickly westwards and strengthened even though it was moving quickly. During the afternoon of July 5, Bonnie strengthened to hurricane status, and then it reached its peak of 80 mph/981 mbars overnight. The hurricane was among the fastest moving TCs in the deep tropics on record along with Chantal in the 2013 season, and NHC forecasters were surprised that it remained a hurricane even though it was moving so fast. Bonnie's quick movement resulted in it weakening to a tropical storm on July 6, and strong wind shear weakened it further as it approached the Windwards. Bonnie's speed slowed down before it turned into a remnant low early on July 7. Its remnants continued to weaken and crossed the Windwards overnight on July 7-8. The remnants of Bonnie eventually entered more favorable conditions on July 10, and it almost redeveloped in the western Caribbean on July 11, peaking with a 70% (24 hours) and 70% (5 days) chance of development before moving onshore in Central America early on July 12. Throughout its path, Bonnie didn't cause any noticeable damage or deaths, especially since it barely affected land. Tropical Storm Colin Colin formed on July 12 from a tropical wave in the west Caribbean. It moved north to Cuba and brought rain and gusty winds there when it made landfall with winds of 60 mph on July 14. It continued north and peaked at 70 mph/992 mbars (almost becoming a hurricane) before making landfall near Tampa, Florida that night. Colin brought heavy flooding and gusty winds there. Colin left Florida with winds of 50 mph, and it restrengthened to 60 mph before making a last landfall in South Carolina. It weakened over land before dissipating on July 16. Colin caused $570 million in damage and 10 deaths especially due to its flooding. Hurricane Danielle A tropical wave became a depression on August 10 which strengthened to Tropical Storm "Danielle" later that day. Danielle moved through the Lesser Antilles and then strengthened as it entered more favorable conditions. North of Hispaniola and while nearing Bahamas, Danielle strengthened to a Category 1 and then a Cat.2 as it turned north and the US east coast was placed on high alert. TC watches and warnings extended up the coast where Danielle was expected to pose a dangerous threat. Soon afterwards, Danielle reached its peak of 105 mph/975 mbar before slamming into New England with its dangerous gusty winds and rain. It moved inland as it continued to weaken, and Danielle dissipated on August 17. Throughout its path, the storm caused $11 billion in damage and 27 deaths, resulting in the name being retired and being replaced by Destiny for the 2022 season. Tropical Storm Earl A tropical wave moved off of Africa on August 14, passed near the Cape Verdes on August 15 and became a depression August 16th. 6 hours later it became "Earl" after strengthening to a TS, and it moved slowly northwestward. Earl peaked at 45 mph/997 mbar before weakening due to dry air and shear. Earl dissipated on August 18 without causing any damage or deaths. Hurricane Fiona Fiona formed from a tropical wave on September 2nd. It moved westward as the storm gradually strengthened and it became a hurricane a few days later while nearing the Windwards. Fiona passed through the Windwards where dangerous conditions occurred and then it became a major hurricane as it approached the Bahamas. Florida was placed on high alert as Fiona approached at Cat. 4 strength, and before it struck Florida, the Bahamas suffered major destruction. Fiona then made landfall near Miami as a strong Category 3 after weakening slightly, and it retained C3 strength as it moved into the Gulf of Mexico. Over the GOM's favorable conditions, Fiona had a field day, quickly becoming a Category 5 as the Gulf Coast was preparing for something that could be on the scale of Katrina. A peak strength of 175 mph/896 mbars occurred before it weakened to a Cat. 4 right before Louisiana landfall. That landfall caused catastrophic destruction, it was said to be comparable to Katrina's. It left behind broken levees and complete utter devastation before weakening over land, and dissipating over the Midwest on September 18. Fiona was responsible for a total of $95 billion in damage along with 1,098 deaths, these totals resulted in the name being retired, and being replaced by Felice for the 2022 season. Tropical Storm Gaston The NHC began to monitor a tropical wave in the western Caribbean on September 3. It crossed the Yucatan whilst remaining goodly organized, and it then moved into the heaven for tropical cyclones known as the Bay of Campeche. On September 6, it became a depression, and strengthened to a tropical storm earning the name "Gaston" six hours later. Due to the favorable conditions, Gaston rapidly strengthened to 65 mph/993 mbars before making landfall in Mexico early on September 8. Mexico's mountains rapidly weakened Gaston and it dissipated later that day. Gaston caused $94 million dollars in damage and 6 deaths throughout its path. Tropical Depression Eight An area of disturbed weather broke off a cold front on September 8. The NHC monitored it for possible development before it became TD 8 on September 10th. Not much strengthening was expected since it wasn't expected to be over water for long, and early on September 11, it made landfall in Mississippi without strengthening into a TS. Over land, it weakened and dissipated later that day, but its remnants would eventually produce a minor tornado outbreak throughout the Midwest. A total of $29 million in damage and 4 deaths occurred due to TD 8. Tropical Storm Hermine An upper-level low began to be monitored by the NHC on September 16 in the Central Atlantic. The low quickly developed organization, until enough organization was acquired for it to be declared Tropical Depression "Nine" on September 17th. Soon afterwards, the depression strengthened into a tropical storm and earned the name "Hermine". Hermine, originally moving westward, turned northward due to a ridge in the atmosphere, and only moderate strengthening to 60 mph and 994 mbars occurred. After that, Hermine had to face cooler waters and wind shear, causing the storm's demise. The final advisory for Hermine was issued on September 19th while it was south of Newfoundland. Since Hermine didn't affect land, no damage or deaths were caused. Hurricane Ian A strong and well-organized tropical wave moved off the African coast on September 19. It was monitored by the NHC as soon as it moved offshore and it was declared Tropical Depression "Ten" on September 21 after gaining enough organization. The tropical depression strengthened into Tropical Storm "Ian" twelve hours later, while situated southwest of the Cape Verdes. Ian turned a northwestward direction until late on September 23, when it resumed a straight westward direction. Not long after that, Ian strengthened to a 75 mph hurricane, under favorable conditions. These said conditions continued to affect the storm and fuel its strengthening, and by late on September 24, Ian had become a Category 2. This is when a ridge in the atmosphere forced the storm northward, and during the process of this happening, continued favorable conditions resulted in Ian strengthening to a Category 3 major hurricane and developing a well-defined eye. Its peak of 120 mph/964 mbars occurred soon afterwards, before cooler waters caused Ian to begin its weakening trend. By September 28, Ian had dissipated southeast of Newfoundland. Because of a lack of land effects, Ian failed to cause any sort of damage or deaths. Hurricane Julia A tropical wave in the central Atlantic became a tropical depression on September 29. It strengthened to a TS soon afterwards. Then, Julia rapidly strengthened to a hurricane and quickly reached higher categories under really favorable conditions. The storm peaked as a category 4 hurricane (155 mph/928 mbars) with a well-defined eye before starting to weaken. It passed far east of Bermuda as cooler waters struck. By October 6, Julia had dissipated. No damage or deaths were caused in the wake of Julia because of a lack of land effects. Hurricane Karl The NHC began to monitor a tropical wave in the central Caribbean on September 30. It lingered near Hispaniola before becoming organized enough to be declared a tropical depression on October 2nd. The tropical depression strengthened into a tropical storm six hours later, as it inched closer to Jamaica. The said landmass was being pounded by newly-named Karl, and the storm just strengthened even more while leaving the country. Late on October 3rd, Karl intensified to a Category 1 hurricane, and continued intensification was forecasted by the NHC as the storm continued to be in favorable conditions. During the afternoon of the 4th, Karl strengthened more into a Cat. 2, and peak strength of 105 mph/973 mbars was achieved as the storm headed closer to Central America, or more specifically, Belize. Belize was now under a hurricane warning, and then, Karl's center moved onshore in the country on October 5. It produced widespread destruction in the country, but at this point, Karl weakened rapidly over land before dying over Central America's mountains on October 6. Karl caused $564 million dollars in damage and 204 deaths, especially because of the mudslides and floods it caused. Tropical Depression Thirteen There was an area of disturbed weather that moved off a decaying cold front, and then it developed into a depression on October 10th. The depression failed to strengthen before it made landfall on North Carolina early on October 11th. Later that day, the depression dissipated over land. Minimal damage and no deaths were caused. Hurricane Lisa A tropical wave moved into the central Atlantic, and the NHC began monitoring it. When it was approaching the Windward islands, it became a depression on October 21. It became a tropical storm (earning the name "Lisa") six hours later, and it crossed the Windwards at that strength on October 22. After that, the Caribbean presented favorable conditions for Lisa to strengthen even more, and by October 24, Lisa was a C2 nearing Haiti. Its peak strength was achieved in that time before landfall in Haiti occurred soon afterwards. The mountainous terrain caused rapid weakening to a TS, but Lisa restrengthened to a C1 after leaving the Turks & Caicos Islands. A secondary peak of 85 mph was reached before it weakened (again) to a TS while passing just east of Bermuda. When that happened, extratropical transition was inevitable very soon. On October 26, Lisa died out. Throughout its path, $565 million in damage along with 715 deaths were caused. These deaths were mainly in Haiti where massive destruction happened. Tropical Storm Matthew A system spawned a subtropical depression on November 14 north of Cape Verdes. It moved north and became a subtropical storm earning the name "Matthew". Matthew turned tropical soon afterwards, and it was going west before turning back north. Unfavorable conditions weakened it before dissipating it west of the Azores on the 17th. Matthew didn't cause damage or deaths because it didn't affect land. Tropical Storm Nicole Nicole formed in a manner similar to Shary in 2010. It originated from North Carolina, moved east and became subtropical near Bermuda. The subtropical depression strengthened into a subtropical storm 18 hours after forming (becoming "Nicole"). Then, it became tropical and reached its peak strength, before moving further out to sea where Nicole found unfavorable conditions. South of Newfoundland, the storm became extratropical on November 18. It only caused minimal damage in Bermuda with no deaths. Storm names The following names were used to name tropical cyclones this year. This is the same list used in the 2010 season, expect for Ian and Tobias, which replaced Igor and Tomas. The name Ian was used for the first time this year. Retirement In the spring of 2017, the names Danielle and Fiona were officially retired due to their damages, and will never be used again for an Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced by Destiny and Felice for the 2022 season. List for 2022: ---- What do you guys think of this season? Leave interesting and creative responses in the comment section BELOW ↓↓↓ ! Whether it be a simple compliment such as "Nice season Steven!" or "Awesome season!" or something even more interesting like "Best season ever!!! Steve, you are the absolute master at making hypothetical seasons! :D", you guys are free to express your opinions on this season. NOTE: Please don't leave harmful comments, do personal attacks on me, or harass me. Please remain civil, as harmful comments, personal attacks, harassment, and all that other bad stuff will not be tolerated at all, and leaving these type of comments could result in you being blocked by an admin on this wiki. Category:Future storms Category:Steve820's seasons